1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a preference event monitoring system of a broadcasting program and a method of monitoring a preference event of a broadcasting program, and more particularly, to a preference event reservation system of a broadcasting program, which allows for real time provision of information on a preference event of a specific program, and a method of reserving a preference event of a broadcasting program.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To identify information on programs for other channels than a current channel, a method of simultaneously displaying a primary screen and a secondary screen on a TV or a method of employing EPG (Electronic Program Guide) has been used.
However, the former method is disadvantageous in that part of the primary screen needs to be allocated to view the sub screen and the secondary screen can not give any voice information, thus leading to a difficulty in recognizing the program) content.
Moreover, the secondary screen should be always checked by a viewer to identify whether at viewer's preference event shows up, and this may distract viewer's attention to the primary screen.
The latter method may let a viewer know the start of a program of another channel by making a reservation, but fails to show the content or point of time of a preference event in the program.